Timeless War: Part 1
by Brodude
Summary: The titans meet a visitor from the future who is having a bad case of Deja Vu. Part of a series I am starting.
1. Chapter 1

I've had the idea for this story brewing in my head for a while now and it feels good to finally get some of it down, this will be a series of connected stories that are completely unrelated to "Nostalgia Sucks". I have to warn you, the later entries in the stories will get darker and darker so, just a warning. Enjoy!

ZXZXZXZXXZXZXZXZX

The room is dark, there are three people in the room, man typing on a computer terminal connected to a strange machine, a woman in full body armor carrying her helmet, and another man similarly clad holding his helmet. Every minute or so there is a loud boom followed by vibrations that drops dust round the room.

"Colonel, the machine is ready. Please step on the pad." The man on the terminal grunts. She gets on the pad and puts on her helmet, twisting valves that make a hiss when ever she touches them.

"Alright, lets run a diagnostics test on your suit." The man in armor rises his wrist and a menu appears.

"Microphone voice mask, Operational. Suit inflation to hide gender, Pressure is optimal. Assisted Targeting, Oper..."

"Come on, stop staling. You know I have to do this." The voice is low and metallic due to the suit, Her figure is now more manly and less curvy. The man sighs.

"Yes, I know... It still stings every now and then ya' know." He replies rubbing his forehead. She chuckles as she looks at the man at the terminal.

"Hit it." The pad she is on has several pylons that begin to light up and spin. Faster and faster they went, there was a bright flash and she was gone.

"Do you think it worked?" The man in the armor asked, fear in his voice.

"I don't know, we can only ho..." He is interrupted by another armor clad man opening the door.

"Sirs, There are several platoons of Red Heads headed this way!"

"We never get a break, do we Vic?" The armored man said with a smile as he put his helmet on and readied his rifle.

"No, Gar. We don't." The man at the terminal replied, loading his cannon.

ZXZXZXZXXZXZXZXZX

DudeBro do good? Bad? Let me know! I have also noticed my lack of consistency with "Nostalgia Sucks" and may do one of three things. Rewrite it with a less confusing story line, continue to write it although it might not be as good, or if someone likes the idea enough they can contact me and write it on their own. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, I realize that chpt 1 was a bit... vague. But that was the point. I didn't want you to know who was in the room or what exactly was going on. That would spoil the story line. :)

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

There is a bright flash and then darkness. The woman in armor blinks trying to be rid of the spots she was seeing."The best light deflecting tech humanity has to offer and I'm still seeing spots five minutes after getting here... I assume I'm here anyway. Gar? Vic?"

She eyed the room cautiously. She saw that there was no machine, no loud booms every five seconds, no nothing. "Gosh, didn't realize how nice the quiet was. That constant artillery fire was driving me nuts. I hate being stationed there."

The room she was in was a basement to an old gas station. She check the pumps for gas. _'This is what I used to attract the Titans if I remember correctly.'_ She walked about twenty feet away from the nearest pump, pulled out a large revolver and shot the pump. Causing a chain reaction that detonated the whole station. The cops were there in minutes. "Sir or Mame, please put your weapon down and put your hands behind your head."

She chuckled to herself. _'The gender masks really work, thanks Victor. Alright, the cops are here, now for the Titans.'_ The armored mystery fired at a few of the cop cars being careful for the explosions not to harm them. The cops had begun firing back but it was useless, the bullets were simply deflecting off her armor. She wouldn't know she was being shot at if not for the sound.

_(Break)_

Raven was scared, Beast Boy hadn't talked to much less acknowledged her existence out side of missions for a whole week. She hadn't even heard a hint of the slightest pun. He was avoiding her, and she new why. She hated her self for the reason, and it was a stupid reason. All he was doing was trying to be nice and she had driven him away, but more than usual this time, and she was fearful she had pushed him too far. It all started, on one sunny Sunday afternoon.

_/The majority of Titans were all in the common room. Beast Boy was on the couch with Cyborg and Robin playing the latest shooter, Starfire was watching innocently trying to comprehend the point of the game. "Please, friends. Are you not on the same team, why must you kill each other with a skull?"_

_Beast Boy began to explain, "No Star, We aren't on the same team. Not in the game anyway, the goal is to have the skull for the longest time and the only way to get the skull if it is being held is to kill the player holding it."_

_The door opens, Raven walks in, favorite book in hand, and begins to make some tea. Beast Boy drops him self from the game and began to walk to raven. The two have been spending a lot of time together, mainly due to the fact that Beast Boy insist they do. Raven always seemed to enjoy the company even if she shot him down on occasion, in her own little way. "So... Raven... You want to go do something? Like a trip to the park or a movie? **Ehmm** Not like a date or anything... just... doing... something."_

_She waited for the awkward teen to finish and eyed him cautiously, He had grown a lot. Not just physically either, He had skills to match his size of now 6'2". He could now use the attributes of animals instead of having to change into them. This made him as fast as a cheetah, and able to lift three times his body weight like an ant. That made him almost as strong as Starfire and Cyborg. He hasn't mastered the art of healing yet though. She knew he was going to ask her that, she felt a bit fragile today. As if one little push and she would snap on the person responsible, and she was hoping it wasn't going to be Beast Boy to set him off. "No Beast Boy, not today. I need to meditate."_

_He had also learned to be persistent. "Are you sure? Today is nice day."_

"_No thank you."_

"_Are you su-"_

"_NO!"_

_She regained her composure and muttered sorry under her breath, 'That was close'. The tea pot began to whistle. Beast Boy grabbed the pot._

_'Oh dear, this is how I'm going to blow up? At Beast Boy over tea?'_

"_Here I got that." _

_She mentally braced for impact. But none came, he was pouring tea into her cup and not on her. 'Another close call' She began to walk out of the room, 'All most there. Just a few more steps to the do-'_

_She slipped on one of Beast Boy's veggie burritos on the floor. She looked at the wrapper then lost all control. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DOING ON THE FLOOR?"_

_He looked surprised and scared and tried to mutter a reason. "I...uh...uh...I...uh"_

"_You WHAT? I know the reason... because like this wrapper you are WORTHLESS. You are the weakest link on the team, in fact, If you were to drop dead or go missing NO ONE would miss you. You are possibly one of the worst human beings on the PLANET. If you can even call your self that ant more. You are the most annoying THING on the planet, sometimes I wish you would die so I wouldn't have to deal with your INSOLANCE!"_

_She could feel the hurt radiating from his body, what hurt more is the fact she caused it. His eyes began to water and his lip tremble. He straightened up quickly, **'Don't let her see you cry Garfield, she will only think worse of you.'**. He walked out of the room but began running at the door way. 'What have I done?' Was her only thought as she fazed into from the room./_

"Raven, there's a conflict at a gas station at the edge of town, get there now we will need your help."

Robin was always sure to let her know about things like this. "On it, meet you guys there."

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

Ah, chpt 2 has ended. But do not fret! I will try to be more consistent with this story compared to my last. Guten Tag and R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, chpt 3. I am quite happy with myself for not being so slow in this story as in my other one. Anyhoo, here it is.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

Robin looked around at the destruction. Swat armored vans and cars were in bits due to the shots fired by the armored mystery. He had told the police to try to use a sniper to crack the armor at least so he could gauge what level of aggressiveness he and the other Titans would have to use. "Uh, Sarge? We got some trouble."

The Policeman put his walkie-talkie to his mouth. "What, is the rifle jammed? You should know how to unjam it now take the shot, he's just standing there asking for it."

The hand held device began to chirp. "Thats the problem Sarge, we've already taken 2 shots. You might not have heard us because we have a suppressor."

The cop put his hand over his face. "It must not have penetrated because you had the suppressor, now take it off and..."

"Sargent, even with the suppressor the round should have gone through... or at least dented it."

Robin saw Raven and the others arrive. He walked up and began to debrief them. "Ok team, we have an unknown assailant in full body armor of unknown origin. When I give the signal attack."

He picked up a mega phone. "Sir, put your weapon down and we will hand you over to the police peacefully. If not we will have to use force."

The mystery looked at the speaker. "I don't want the police, I want the Titans."

Robin put the megaphone back to his mouth. "Sir, please put your weapon down and put your hands behind your head. The police will take you from there."

The woman in armor began to think about her moves. _'I have to do this exactly as I remember it, If I remember correctly I said...' _" I already said I'm not going with the police, and if you want my gun you're going to have to take it."

Robin shook his head, _'Villains never learn'_. "Titans GO!"

For the woman, things seemed to move in slow motion as she assessed her opposition. She saw herself along with the 4 others as they charged. _'Boy Vic, I hope your theory on randomization in time travel is wrong. Seems to be so far.'_ She raised her revolver. Robin saw the action and reacted accordingly. "Team halt, Raven shield!"

The woman chuckled, _'I hope I remembered Anti-empathic rounds.'_. She pulled the trigger and the round went through the shield like it was nothing, there wasn't even a hole. It pegged Beast Boy in the shoulder and nearly blew his arm off. Raven stood in shock for a second then reached for Beast Boy to heal him. And was equally shocked to see the wound heal before her eyes in seconds as he glared at her. "I'm fine!"

Robin done registering what had happened ordered his team to use hand to hand and avoid any ranged combat. The armored assailant was watching the encounter as she was easily dodging their attacks, _'Hmm, Hurt, sorrow, regret. I remember now, it's __**this**__ indecent. This ended quite nicely if I remember.' _She noticed Beast Boy lunging at her full speed claws drawn. She simply flipped her pistol and pistol whipped him across his face and stunned him, then bent over backwards to dodge a punch from Cyborg. He missed and she grabbed his ankles. Then slammed him into a stunned Beast boy.

Robin couldn't believe it, His team was being beaten by one sole individual. He saw an advantage and jumped at the one-person-army. The armored threat caught him mid-air by the throat and held the pistol to his head. It spoke, "You're going to take me to your tower and interrogate me, **NOT** the police. Understand?"

The team froze as Robin just simply nodded.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

Chpt 3! A bit shorter than I had hoped but it does the transition well in my opinion. Can you guess who is the armored mystery? Anyway, stay tuned for the next instalment.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it is me. Sorry for the long update time. School got out and I have been enjoying my summer. So here it is.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

"Robin? You sure about this man. I mean, this really smells fishy."

Cyborg and Robin eyed the captive mystery through the glass of the interrogation room. The rest of the team joined them as well. Robin looked at Cyborg and Starfire. "Were you guys able to identify the source of the armor?"

They tensed. "I am sorry my friend Robin, The armor matches none of those in Tameranian archives."

"Yeah, it's not from earth either. It and the gun is way too advanced, you saw the way that round he shot phased through Raven's shield. However it does bare some similarities to Tameranian armors and Earth armor systems as well."

Robin then glanced at Beast Boy. "Are you alright? You got shot in the shoulder. Did you have Raven check you out?"

Beast Boy was leaning against a wall next to Raven. "Other than my shoulder being a bit sore I feel fine."

Robin knew about the incident. He felt there was something wrong with the two but due to the influx of crime during the week he was unable to mediate. He had also figured out that the changeling had a crush on the sorceress and that she had blown up on him several times before, but never on this level. _**'I'm sure that once the crime rate goes down they will make up like always... I hope.'**_ "Alright team, we will go in our usual interrogation technique, Starfire first, then me, then Cyborg and Beast Boy, then Raven. Anyone not in interrogating stays in here to watch."

Starfire went in first, her strategy was to scream at them in her native tongue. Usually she would ask the correct questions, when she was bored she would shout gibberish. She clicked on the radio in her ear then opened the door shouting in Tameranian. "_WHAT IS YOUR NAME!"_

The armored woman chuckled. **'I remember this.'** "Sir Lancelot."

Starfire was taken aback for a second trying to figure out if the captive had actually understood her. Then wondered if "Lancelot" was even a word. She simply brushed it off as a way to not cooperate. She started again. _"WHAT IS YOUR QUEST!"_

The woman laughed internally.** 'HAHAHAHAHA'** "To find the holy grail!"

Starfire's ear bud chirped. It was Robin "This seems familiar, keep asking questions. Maybe I'm wrong."

She nodded. _"WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR!"_

The woman sat silent for a second to brace for the giddy feeling of messing with someone. Then answered back in Tameranian. _"Pink, Look. I know you know I can understand every word you are saying and to be honest you should just send the next person to interrogate me because you are NOT intimidating in the slightest."_

Starfire stepped back in horror. Not only were her words being understood but to not be intimidating was just offensive to her heritage. She stepped out of the room and Robin entered after her. Sitting across the table hands together resting on the cool metal. He started being calm and serene. "Well, you didn't cooperate and referenced a Monty Python movie in an alien language all at the same time insulting the interrogator. I have seen everything now. Maybe you will work with me. Let's try shall we? What is your name?"

The figure replied. "That is classified information."

He tried again. "Ok, how about your mission. What is your mission?"

"To prepare."

"Alright, now we are getting some where sir. To prepare for what exactly?"

"That is also classified."

"Where did you get the armor then? Is that classified?"

"Yes."

"And the gun? Is it classified?"

"No."

"Ok, tell me about the gun. Why is it not classified."

The captive leaned back. "The gun isn't special so much as the ammunition. We call it 'Anti-Empathic' ammunition. A friend of mine made it to use against people of strong magical powers."

"Who is this friend and the We?"

"Classified."

"Is there anything else that isn't classified?"

"No, There is no..."

The tower alarms went off. "WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ON GROUNDS!"

Robin looked at the captive. "We are done, but when we get back you still have to deal with three other Titans. So sit put!"

He caught up with the other four at the front entrance. "Cyborg who is it?"

The metal man pulled up a screen on his wrist. "It seems to be a single slave drone, strange that he would only send one."

Robin tensed. "It must be some sort of prototype or something, everybody hide we can ambush it when it comes through the door."

-_Back with the woman in armor_

**'This didn't happen last time, could Victor's theory still hold true?'**

_-The Drone_

'CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! I need to warn them and find the Colonel or we are ALL royally screwed.' He opened the door. "Hello? Colonel? Tita... OH MY... GAAA!"

He narrowly dodged a blast from a sonic cannon, but was then pinned to the wall by a very aggressive Tameranian. She began to head-butt him repeatedly until he was able to reverse the pin and threw her at Cyborg. He wiped the oil from his wound off his face and began to charge through the halls screaming. "WHERE IS THE COLONEL?"

He was stopped by Raven who immediately threw black tentacles around him and tried to tear him apart. He started to whimper which at first startled her but she then shrugged it off. 'I need to act fast or she will tear me apart!' He calmed himself and them began to glow a strange yellow color and seemed to phase out of the web. Once he stopped glowing she had begun to use her powers to cut him sending black blades. He raised his arms to defend himself, the blades cut several places on his forearms causing him to bleed oil and reel back in pain. She seized the chance to send him through the wall behind him allowing him to fall to the island below. He looked at the ground in fear. "This is gonna hurt!"

ZXZXZXZXXZXZXZXZX

Maybe there is something special about this "drone". I try to use different stylings for the thoughts of different people so I had a little delema when it came to Starfire's interrogation.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, its me. Chpt. 5. Enjoy

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

The drone managed to land on his feet but the momentum he had gained made his knees buckle and drop to the ground. His lower leg was damaged and his systems let him know in the most efficient way as to avoid something like this again. "AAAHH! GRUGH! HhmMmmm. That was my ankle... I think I broke my ankle. Man this hurts!"

He was able to get to his feet and then did a scan of the tower to find the one he was looking for. "Lets see, there she is. The Colonel, I just have to get to her and then this misundersta...OW!"

He was hit in the face with a Bird-arang. The drone looked around and saw Cyborg and Robin barreling at him from two opposite sides, Cyborg was charging his cannon to full. '_Jeez, I gotta think fast here. Well, the Colonel is in interrogation room 3 on the 15__th__ floor. This isn't my utility body so flying is out of the question. The only things I was able to savage from my ship was the "Boom-Stick" and these disk mines... wait... I got it!'_

Cyborg stopped to prepare the best shot and Robin was still running at full speed. The drone opened a small compartment and uncollapsed a long bow staff with yellow tips. The metal Titan fired his cannon and the drone slammed one end of the staff into the ground, sending him upwards away from the blast. Robin was too late to avoid the blast and quickly pulled out his cape to defend himself. It did weaken the blast but left him injured. The drone felt guilty. "Oh, Jeez. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Once he started to lose speed he threw a mine under him and activated it. He then hit the mine with the staff sending him up further. He repeated this until he was on the window of the hallway facing the room. He broke the window and let himself in.

**The Armored Woman**

'_This _**_definitely_** _didn't happen last time.'_**** The door opened. "Colonel?"

She stood up immediately. "Sargent? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Colonel, long story, do you think you can call these maniacs off me please before they murd... AAH!"

She could hear Starfire in the hall. "Friends! The robot is trying to help the prisoner. Come quickly I managed to knock it into the wall."

'_Gaqu _(A/N:Pronounced Jack, The name of the drone) _is getting his butt kicked, if I don't intervene there maybe none of him left. However, if I do I might blow my cover.'_ She made her decision and began to walk to the open door, as she did she adjusted a nob on her armor which was followed by a loud hissing noise. The suit collapsed revealing a more feminine figure. The woman simply walked out of the room and stood in between Gaqu and Starfire. Starfire then raised her hand starbolt ready. "Please step aside prisoner or I will have to use force!"

Raven and Beast Boy promptly fell in behind Starfire, Raven readying her powers and Beast Boy morphed into a triceratops. The woman pulled a small ball out of a compartment in her armor and held it up to show the Titans, then dropped it at her feet as if disarming herself. She then turned off the voice filters on her helmet, raised her hand in a taunting motion, and said. "You want him you will have to go through ME!"

Starfire launched at her, but the woman simply pushed a button. There was suddenly a bright flash. It left Starfire disoriented, once she was able to see again she looked at the woman with anger, then she leaped at her. Starfire flopped to the ground. Her powers didn't work anymore. Her costume, being light for tamerainians, now weighed heavily on her. The armored woman picked her up by her neck with ease and began to punch Starfire in the face repeatedly until she had a bloody nose. Then threw the princess to her comrade's feet.

Beast Boy was the first to snap out of their stunned nature and charged at the assailants. The woman was able to catch the dinosaur by the horns. She pulled out a large syringe, Raven finally realized what was going on and tried to stop the woman. But for some reason she couldn't grab a hold of the armor or the syringe. The woman jammed the syringe into Beast Boy's head. He morphed back to his human state and fell back in pain.

"Uh, What hap... oh." Gaqu jumped out of his hole in the wall to see the armored woman standing in front of Raven. Who was in her usuall fighting stance. He ran in between them.

"Ok, let's not do any thing stupid alright?" He held his hand out to Raven. "No hard feelings?" Raven saw her chance and took the hand firmly, only to pull the android closer and punch it through the chest where the power source should be. She was wrong. Warm oil started to ooze out of the hole. The robot started to cough violently, a little slot on his face sputtering out oil. The sorceress was shocked! She could feel pain, coming from a robot! Impossible. "Oh, GOSh **Cough Cough!**" He flipped over to his back. The woman in armor personally shocked at the deed squatted beside him and began to quickly bandage him up, once she was done she got him on his feet. She then helped him limp to the interrogation room and sat down. She sighed as the other Titans limped to the room.

"Ok Gaqu, why are you here?"

Lol, sorry for the late late late update. School is a mess.


	6. Update on Progress

Sorry for the uberlong update. Chpt 6 will be up soon I promise!


End file.
